Ceniza
by Narialam
Summary: A menudo nuestras malas decisiones son el preámbulo de nuestro fracaso.
**Disclaimer:** _Los Juegos del Hambre_ no me pertenecen ya que son obra de Suzanne Collins. Yo hago esto sin animo de lucro.

 **Advertencias** : Esto, querido lector, es más _angst_ que _romance_ , y con eso lo que quiero decir que no me hago responsable de nada (?). Situado en alguna parte del final de Sinsajo.

 **Pareja/s** : Gale x Katniss.

 **NdA** : Ante todo esto es un regalo de cumpleaños para una muy querida amiga por lo cual este pequeño _shot_ es totalmente autoconclusivo. Así que, Cyn, esto es para ti que querías algo más digno para ellos dos que han sido mucho _más que_ en los libros. Quizá no sea lo que buscas, quizá esté lejos de ser potable o quizá sea una mierda ante tus ojos pero, con el corazón, espero que te guste.

Ceniza.

 _Recuerdos, mil sueños, que se apagaron con el sol_ _  
_ _Sin nadie, sin nada, que me ilumine el corazón_

 **Déjame gritar** ; **Kudai.**

* * *

La recuerda enclenque, flacucha, desnutrida y sucia, la recuerda perdida por la muerte de su padre, la recuerda en el bosque, precisa, mortífera, letal, un animalillo de aspecto inofensivo, una ilusión pues también la recuerda llena de furia, agonía y desesperación. Gale recuerda el día que la perdió, todos los días que la ha ido perdiendo. Ahora la ve, como aquel primer día, llena de fuego, llena de sangre y de muerte y sabe que la he perdido para siempre.

Y aún así lo intenta.

Porque le queman todas las palabras que no se han dicho.

Porque él también es carbón, también es fuego.

Porque él también está en llamas.

Y solo ella tiene el poder de apagarle y solo ella puede dejarle consumiéndose en las cenizas.

—Katniss, mírame —le pide, suplica su voz. No se lo grita aunque lo desea con todas sus fuerzas. Gale es una bola de fuego, un cumulo de gritos y reclamos no pronunciados, Gale es el reflejo de Katniss. Y ella, por fin, lo hace, le mira con esos ojos que siempre ha visto llenos de tantas cosas y que ahora están vacíos y se pregunta por qué. ¿Por qué las cosas han sucedido así? ¿Por qué no aceptó irse con ella la primera vez? Podrían haberlo tenido todo.

Y ahora no tienen nada.

—¿Qué? —ella pregunta con la agresividad latiendo bajo las uñas. Gale traga saliva mientras busca las palabras que puedan llegar a ella pero se le traban, se le enredan en la lengua y mueren en su garganta.

—No tiene porque ser así —acierta a decir y abre la boca para seguir hablando pero la cierra porque percibe la tensión de Everdeen. Porque puede que no conozca a la nueva Kat pero conoce a la vieja. Conoce sus gestos, conoce la manera en la que reacciona a sus sentimientos, la manera en la que desvía la mirada cuando quiere evitar una conversación, la manera en la que encoge sus hombros cuando está a punto de atacar sin importarle hacerse daño en el proceso.

—¿No? Explícame entonces cómo debería ser, Gale, cómo se supone que voy a verte a la cara cuando sé que de una manera u otra fuiste cómplice de su muerte. Tú —se acerca a él— que eras mi amigo. Tú —le golpea con la mano derecha el pecho, luego con la izquierda. Golpes sin fuerza que Gale siente como puñaladas en el pecho— que se suponía que ibas a protegerla. ¡Me prometiste que la protegerías y contribuiste a su muerte, Gale! ¿¡Qué pretendas que suceda después de eso!? —y ella llora mientras golpea su pecho y él. Él llora también. Porque le duele como nada nunca le ha dolido. _No es culpa mía_ ; quiere decir. _Yo no sabía lo que pretendía_ ; quiere gritar. Se supone que los inventores no son responsables de lo que otros hacen con sus creaciones.

Supone que la mayoría de ellos no causan la muerte de un ser querido por error.

Primrose.

Prim.

Un pajarillo demasiado inocente para un mundo demasiado podrido.

La persona por la que Katniss ofreció la vida y dio la cordura.

Su idea le cortó las alas.

Su idea la ha arrancado de los brazos de su hermana y no sabe cómo demonios la está mirando sin que se le caiga el alma a los pies, sin postrarse ante ella y suplicar su perdón. ¡Qué irracional es el orgullo! ¡Qué ilógico es el amor! Y por eso es que la besa. Y sabe a sal, a dolor y a amargura, sabe a despedida, a promesas rotas y a humedad. Porque sus lágrimas se entremezclan con las de Katniss destrozando lo poco que queda de ellos dos. Su beso es sal en la herida, es poner el dedo en la llaga, son astillas para el fuego en el que Gale se ha convertido.

—Lo siento —susurra contra sus labios, con la garganta seca y el alma en pedazos. Con millones de _te quiero_ enjaulados en la garganta.

—Yo también —dice ella, se seca el rostro con fuerza y se marcha, dejándolo solo.

Los pasos de Everdeen se desvanecen con la distancia y él se queda allí, de pie. No la persigue, no corre tras ella, no vuelve a intentarlo.

Deja que el fuego se consuma.

Hasta que no quedan de él ni las cenizas.


End file.
